


【Timjay】神奇羅賓與崇拜羅賓的少年

by NINEBOOKS



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, custume kink, thigh fucking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NINEBOOKS/pseuds/NINEBOOKS
Summary: Tim瞇起眼，他得好好思考，該如何安撫炸了毛的男友、並且讓他答應自己的要求。---BTJW D5：Thigh Fucking／腿交
Relationships: Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020





	【Timjay】神奇羅賓與崇拜羅賓的少年

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noato](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noato/gifts).



**#Jason Todd-2020生日賀文 #文字委託**

Jason倚坐在安全屋裡的長沙發上，手肘壓的地方擠出結塊發黑的海綿，他的左手翻著書頁，右手則試圖將海綿壓回原本該待的地方；背脊成了男友靠枕的Tim，手指一邊敲著鍵盤，一邊伸手幫忙摁下海綿，總算破爛的沙發看起來好多了。

他們沒人提過要更換椅子的事，畢竟這張沙發真的很好坐，而且弄髒了也沒人會心疼──至於會變得殘破的原因，常在上頭做激烈運動的他們也得負起大半責任。

「你知道嗎，Tim，之前有人問我一個蠢問題。」

咖搭咖搭的敲字聲從未停歇，當Jason以為男友正沉浸在筆電裡的公務無法分神時，他的手忽然靠過來，捏了捏Jason的手臂。

「該不會是我們兩個到底有沒有在交往的事吧？」

Jason發出悶悶的笑聲，不知道是為Tim的話而發笑，還是他說話的逗趣語氣，「那的確夠蠢，但不是。」

「那是什麼？」

「他問我有沒有穿著制服和你搞過。」

打字聲終於停了，接著是一連串難忍的捧腹大笑。

他們幾乎什麼都幹過，從最單純的聊天吃飯、牽手，擁抱，到更像情侶間會做的親熱互動，在各種刺激的場合交歡……花招還不少，就連穿著制服角色扮演都只能算是中間級別的難度。

比如紅羅賓與紅頭罩、超級英雄與凡人，連蝙蝠俠與羅賓都玩過了（但這對組合被Jason永久屏除，因為太讓人留下陰影了），幾乎沒什麼能難倒他們。

Tim哎了一聲，把腿上的筆記型電腦闔上扔到桌面，扭過頭來往男友的耳邊親了親，壓著聲音問：「那你怎麼回答？」

「照實回答啊。」

「連細節都說了？」

他被男友溫熱的吐息弄得渾身燥熱，想起昨晚Tim睜著一雙黑眼圈說從今天開始連放三天，不用再去辦公室過著配電腦喝咖啡的地獄生活，Jason才憶起自己已經多久沒和男友親熱了。

現在氣氛還算不錯，或許再稍微調情一下就能上床，而Tim明顯也有同樣想法。

他們很快就親在一塊，身體互擁著像是恨不得融進對方體內，Tim的手掌滑進Jason的衣服下擺，就在他仰起頭準備接受對方如雨點般輕落的愛撫時，Tim卻停下動作，小小聲地發出驚呼並放開Jason的身體。這舉動讓他的男友有點不滿。

「怎麼，終於決定把小三甩了重回正宮懷抱？」他指的是 **工作** 。一直以來，最常被Jason調侃的就是Tim與工作結婚的這件事。

「我喜歡你吃醋的表情。」Tim離開沙發前，親了親他的眼皮作為安撫，卻被Jason靈活地閃過去了，他嘟嚷一聲，瞪著逐漸走離的Tim喊：「見鬼的吃醋。」

「你等我一下，我去拿點東西。」

「如果要潤滑劑和保險套，這裡就有了。」說著彎腰伸手掏拿沙發下的東西，Tim哇哦一聲，裝作羞赧地捂住嘴巴，其實是為了遮掩偷笑的弧度，「我都不知道自己的男友飢渴到把東西放在隨手可拿的地方……」

「以防萬一。」

「但我不是要拿這個，等我一下。」他捏了捏剛才盤腿久坐而酸麻的小腿，往臥室的方向多走幾步後又回過頭朝歪倒在沙發上的Jason微笑，「包准你會滿意。」

每次Tim露出這種表情，不是想惡整Damian，就是決定和他做些會讓Bruce生氣的事，這麼想想還真是令人期待…… **才怪** 。

當Jason看到他手裡拿的一團黃綠紅配色的制服布料時，表情難看地像是有人逼他去廣場裸體跳豔舞。

提姆試圖安撫：「聽我說……」

「我不。」

「但、──」

「 **我．拒．絕** 。」

Jason重新陷進那張破爛的黑色絨布沙發裡，全身散發出「逼我就範是絕對不可能的事情」的防衛姿態，彷彿能看到立在他毛茸茸的頭髮上、那對黑亮的貓咪耳朵，還有豎立而起的長黑尾巴。

捧著那堆衣服的Tim瞇起眼，他得好好思考，該如何安撫炸了毛的男友、並且讓他答應自己的要求。

＊＊＊

樞機紅的緊身褲完美地貼在他的長腿上，墨綠色的手套、長筒靴與腰帶，各式道具一應具全，就連背後那張黃色披風也都好好地固定在肩上。所幸多米諾面罩也完美呈現，多少能掩飾Jason難看的表情。

唯一可惜的是，在他們雙方妥協下，Jason只願意穿二代改良的保守羅賓服，而不是初代那身雜耍用的綠鱗小短褲。天曉得Tim有多失望。

他冷冷地瞪著Tim道：「你絕對是故意的。」尺寸完美貼合，彷彿為現在的他量身打造，Jason可一點都高興不起來，只覺得自己的男友對這件事上心得可怕。

「怎麼會呢？這只能說是我的準備周到。」

「你就是看准我不會拒絕，才提出這種鬼要求，挖坑讓我跳進去。」

「放心，就算我真這麼做了，也會記得在底下準備好彈力軟墊，雙臂張開等著接住你。」

「真浪漫啊。」Jason從鼻頭哼了一聲，只能想到對方被自己壓在軟墊上的愚蠢畫面，「那你怎麼不和我一起穿上這套該死的羅賓服？」

「因為這次的主題是『神奇羅賓與崇拜羅賓的少年』。」Tim笑得像是準備打開聖誕禮物的男孩……好吧，他接下來的確要做類似的事情，「我已經準備好了……來吧，讓我仔細看看你。」

身高一米八多的巨漢穿著這身緊身服已經夠好笑了，面前的男友還穿著普通的帽T搭牛仔褲，顯得自己更像滑稽的雜耍小丑。

Jason翻了白眼，本來打算長腿一跨，坐上男友的大腿（順便用自己的體重報復他），卻被Tim拍著屁股讓他跪趴在沙發上。Jason愣愣地盯著發號施令的Tim，心想這肯定又是一次糟糕的整人遊戲。

Jason皺眉，「我以為你要和我做愛，原來只是想欣賞成人服裝秀？」

連Tim也忍不住失笑，手掌從他的後背一路摸至腰椎，引得身下人一陣雞皮疙瘩，那身披風質料很好，卻遠遠比不上Jason劃滿刀疤與傷痕的寬厚背脊，可惜今天沒辦法看到了，因為他還有別的玩法想嘗試。

他湊上前隔著衣料親吻Jason的尾椎，帶電的酥麻感一路竄上頸後，Jason半撐在沙發上，往後撅著屁股，臉埋在散發詭異氣味的沙發裡，感覺腦子的熱度分了一些到下體．甚至有持續升溫的跡象。

Jason的呼吸重了些，心想背後入的體位雖然難堪，穿這身羞恥的服裝時意外地讓人可以接受──至少不用直接看到Tim那張似笑非笑的臉，操。

濕潤的吻一路下滑到深色的底褲上，他以前沒覺得羅賓服的設計有什麼毛病，長大後再看根本就是內褲外穿的暴露狂，讓小孩穿這種煽情的衣服，根本就是惡趣味。

或許是背對著的關係，他能感覺Tim的手正左右揉掐著他的大腿，像在暗示自己放鬆一點，而為了達到這個目的，他的吻便起了很好的作用──Tim的指尖扳開緊致的兩瓣臀肉，尋著熟悉的位置往穴口的地方落吻。

Jason忍不住繃緊大腿，腰也被他的動作弄得癱軟無力，Tim的親吻卻從未停過，還故意伸出舌頭往入口探入，布料夾進裡頭的滋味並不是很好，又癢又麻的，還被Tim的口水舔得很濕，彷彿自裡頭產出的淫水，徹底打濕他的穴口與Tim的嘴。

「哈啊……嗯、別一直往那裡舔……又不會生水……」

「這很難說吧。」

他差點被氣笑，報復性地夾緊自己的屁股，滿意地聽見Tim的驚呼聲。

以往Jason總以這種方式抱怨在他體內橫衝直撞的年輕人，而Tim的回應方式也夠狠，老往他的敏感帶碾壓，弄得兩人又爽又疼。

如果這時Jason是脫掉內褲的，肯定已經難忍地叫他快點進來了。

他的大腿肌肉緊繃地黏在緊身褲裡，薄透的布料根本遮不了自己的反應，滾燙的性器腫成一大包，像是困獸被束縛在牢籠裡，他伸手開始慰藉起自己，急躁地想褪去內褲讓自己能擼得更舒服，Tim卻捉住他的手，用著循循善誘的語氣讓Jason別再動作。

「我要操射你，懂了嗎？別想自己先射。」

「誰管你！」

「不聽話的孩子會有懲罰哦。」Tim的語氣聽起來愉悅極了。

那身緊死人的褲子在Tim稍微劃過幾痕就綻裂開來，彷彿絲綢被人扯壞的刺耳聲音，即使衣服不是他買的，聽在節儉的Jason耳裡還是挺心疼的。不過扯壞也好，至少他以後不必再穿這該死的戲服。

少了大面積的布料勒緊，小麥色的嫩肉從布料縫隙擠出，襯得那雙長腿更加色情，他蹲伏著根本看不到自己現在成了什麼樣子，難忍地喘著粗氣，眨著那雙被情慾刺激的濕潤綠眸扭頭看他，彷彿催促著Tim怎麼還不快操進來。

他的確想這麼做，但是……。

Tim嘆了口氣，用著遺憾的語氣道：「我不能這麼做。」

「……什麼？」Jason以為自己耳朵出問題了。

「我不能對我的偶像做這種事，你懂嗎？我不能玷污他。」他的男友語氣認真，就像在分析全宇宙最不可被推翻的絕對論點那樣嚴肅，「而且照設定來說，羅賓也只是個十一、十二歲的少年，我不能對未成年犯罪。」

「…………………………………」

聽著他誠懇的語氣，Jason都要忘記剛才是誰把舔吮的口水聲吸得這麼大聲，還勒令自己不準摸陰莖，等等還要捅射自己──還有，現在在他背後掐揉大腿肉的人又是誰？他的男友難不成是被這個蠢蛋給綁架了？

Tim被他千變萬化的表情逗樂了，「好啦，我開玩笑的。別用這種眼神看我，我怕自己會忍不住。」

「你可以試試看。」

Jason扯過他的兜帽，咬上那張該死的嘴，腥甜的味道像是馳騁在戰場上才能感受的快感，Tim吃疼地發出嗚咽，一邊從壓上他的背脊離開，Jason想這場無聊的爛遊戲總算要結束了，沒承想Tim拍了拍他的大腿讓他夾緊，還來不及出聲駁斥，熟悉的熱度貼上自己的腿根，直往最嫩的大腿肉磨蹭，還帶點濕潤。

「你……」

「今天先這樣將就一下。」

熱燙的陰莖摩挲著他的腿根，合著幾乎被撕爛的布料上下搓揉，感覺古怪極了。尤其溼滑的龜頭還有一下沒一下地滑過剛被舔濕的臀縫時，Jason感覺自己又快軟腰。

Tim的手適時地摸上他的前胸，指甲夾掐著那兩顆早已挺立的乳粒，聽著Jason難忍的性感呻吟，Tim順勢將燙熱的勃起一口氣挺進對方繃緊的大腿裡，開始抽插起來。

一直以來都是經由繁瑣的前戲（Tim偏愛這個），或是隨便潤滑幾下進入（Jason喜歡這種玩法，他承受不了男友太過溫柔的折磨，這讓薄臉皮的他特別難忍），卻從沒有玩過腿交，

模擬起性愛的抽插節奏，讓Jason差點以為自己正被狠狠地捅入，Tim的手摸上男友的精瘦的腰，惡質地下滑到屁股的位置，一邊揉捏著他的肉臀，被雙向進攻的人低低地罵了髒話，得來更多男友的微笑與從未間斷的挺入。

「操、你慢點……啊啊！」

深紅色的布料早被汁水打濕得幾近黑色，布縫裡透出的腿肉也染上一片粉紅，還沾著腥羶的體黏，那兒被陰莖磨得又紅又癢。看不到實際情況的Jason隱忍地咬著下唇，熱汗滴在深色的沙發椅上，撐在內褲裡的性器感覺就要爆炸。

在他的腰快要垮下前，Tim提了提他的身體，一邊用手緊攏Jason的大腿，試圖將他的所有羞愧全都掀翻，留下體無完膚的自己。

陰囊一下一下地拍打Jason飽滿的大腿，啪啪啪的響亮肉聲像直接打在他的耳裡，Jason摀住自己的耳朵，卻讓嘴中溢出的甜膩呻吟如立體環繞音留在耳廓。

不管怎麼遮掩，都藏不住他已經快射精的緊繃姿態。

破爛的沙發椅發出如雞慘叫的可怖尖聲，要是再繼續搞個半小時，這沙發肯定散架。

「我快……嗯嗯……放開、──」

Tim的雙眼也積得通紅，他從沒想過腿交也能讓雙方這麼興奮，啞著聲音朝趴臥在沙發上的Jason說：「我們一起。」

最後Jason射在那片破爛的海綿上，而Tim則打濕羅賓的上衣和披風一角，趁著喘氣時Jason轉過身用雙腿夾上他的腰椎，多米諾面罩下的雙眸亮得不可思議，就像當年神彩奕奕的青蔥少年，有著讓人憧憬的無限遐想。

「讓我看看你的能耐能到哪，親愛的小粉絲。」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 也謝謝乃跡的委託～大家都該愛jay大寶貝！  
> 還有乃跡畫的美圖！香噴噴Q///Q  
> https://www.notion.so/BTJW2020-D4-THIGH-FUCKING-7ba8772c2d314421abe14f8beb688a88


End file.
